


Harm to Will

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015), Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Different Character, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, Truce, same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Having others around only slowed her down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harm to Will

"Well, that all went to scrap, didn't it?" Flamewar then swiftly turned away from Slipstream, and looked over her shoulder. "Now the Autobots have the upper hand, and yet Steeljaw's still on the loose. What do you think of that, huh?" The femme spat out, her exasperation noticeable.

"Huh, I hadn't realized my motives mattered that much to you, Flamewar." Slipstream said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Since when do you care about things like that?"

Flamewar halted her progress towards the open road but didn't turn around. "I don't."

"Then we should work together on this." The Seeker reached out one of her servoes and held it out to the other femme. "I know you want to." She tilted her helm to the side, arching an eyeridge, almost sure of how it would turn out. "Heck, right now you even need to."

Flamewar clenched her servoes into fists. She preferred to work alone; having others around only slowed her down. But something about referring to needs caused a sudden flare of unease in her.

Did the Seeker have a point there?

Flamewar turned on her heel, and strode towards Slipstream, her optics narrowed as she saw the Seeker's satisfied and smug grin on her faceplates. She stopped just short of the personal space that they both needed, just so things didn't turn ugly.

She then took Slipstream's servo with her own, and shook it.

"You made a very wise choice, Flamewar."

"Don't push it, Seeker."

They knew that it wasn't their intent, but this alliance could prove to be the best course of action now, especially with a harm to will on its way.


End file.
